bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Zeliel
Zeliel is a Privaron Espada in Tier's Espada and a former Tres Espada as well. After being demoted, he has begun seeking out a way to gain his "Queen's" approval, even going as far as to begin calling himself her Knight and to try and get rid of anyone who gets in his way, such as this current case with Rushifā Sureiyā. Appearance Zeliel looks like a regular teenager. He has bright blue eyes and long white hair that also covers the remnants of his hollow mask that are on his ears, in the form of two golden earrings. Zeliel's hollow hole is on the right side of his chest while the scar of removing his former Espada number is on his right palm. His typical outfit consists of a large, long-sleeved black jacket with red markings near the cuffs and a red line going down the right side over his chest and straight down to the bottom. Zeliel also wears smooth white gloves bearing pentagrams on their backs and a long grey cape that drapes over his back and has a hood that he uses to mask himself from others. Personality Z eliel usually comes across as timid due to the fact of that he can hide his spiritual presence. He acts as if he doesn't care about what is going on to the point of it seems like pure laziness, but if he becomes motivated he completes his task without hesitation. Zeliel also feels as though the other espada are very close family members and becomes enraged whenever one is injured or killed. But he also suffers from extreme paranoia due to the fact that he believes there is a voice in his head telling him that everyone is trying to hurt him. After being demoted to a Privaron, Zeliel has found himself more often than not trying to gain Tier's approval, almost to the point of it being a near obsession. He displays agression to anyone he feels does not fit his approval, appearing almost overbearing and disgusted by the mere presence of others. He particularly has a large sense of disdain toward Rushifā Sureiyā, for "stealing Tier's affection away from him. Zeliel's anger often causes him to lash out on random occasion, at one point leading him to slaughter several Cult followers on a whim alongside Sinamor Carretera, just for the sake of blowing off steam. History Synopsis Bleach: The Dark Charter *The Dark Charter, Genesis Powers and Abilities Vast Spiritual Energy: His spiritual energy is so great that it causes weaker shinigami and espada to feel as though they are being attacked by his very presence. Zeliel's spiritual energy shoots off of his body in the form of green sparks that are capable of paralyzing opponents that come into contact with it. When he fully releases it throughout the area, due to not having full control, the energy causes the ground to tremble and loose objects to begin lifting up and circulating around Zeliel as though he had his own gravitational pull. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: He is a very proficient hand-to-hand combatant, possessing considerable strength and flexibility capable of dodging an opponent's attacks with ease. Zeliel is known to use grappling techniques in order to restrict an opponent's movements and to effectively render them unconcious by attacking the opponent's pressure points. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: As the former Tercera Espada, Zeliel is capable of fighting a captain's bankai before even releasing his own zanpakuto. He displays formidable prowess on the battlefield, being capable of landing strikes that can cause a crater to appear on the ground even if the opponent were to block his strike. His attacks flow gracefully into one another allowing Zeliel to now have any useless movements when he attacks. Sonido Master: Zeliel's use of sonido is highly advanced due to being the former Tercera Espada. He is able to move across a battlefield in mere seconds alone and his speed can force opponents to feel as those they are being attacked from every direction. Zeliel typically uses his sonido in conjunction with his swordplay in order to land quick yet devastating attacks. Cero: His cero is white with a silver outline and bears a slightly ghastly appearance. They are fired from in front of his eyes as opposed to his hands or mouth, although doing this causes him to become momentarily blinded. : Gran Rey Cero: Mixing his blood with his Cero, Zeliel can produce his own Gran Rey Cero. When forming, Zeliel's blood begins to gather above one of his hands in the form of a grotesque butterfly with intricately designed wings that then curl into a blob-like mass on the tips of Zeliel's fingers. The blob can then be fired in the form of a large blast that covers a large spread of land and bears a red and black coloration. Bala: Hardens Zeliel's reiatsu and releases it like a swift blast of spiritual energy that seems like a spear piecing through an object. Garganta: Like other arrancar, Zeliel has the ability to open a garganta. Hierro: His hierro is so durable, he can withstand most standard attacks with no visible signs of injury. Master Tactician: 'He is able to analyze his opponents abilities and discover flaws in their abilities after witnessing their attacks. Zeliel often plans ahead in combat, usually throwing the opponent off-balance when he is able to perceive their next course of action before they even enact it. : '''Ruptura '(Spanish for Disuption): With this, after Zeliel has dicovered the usage and mechanics behind an opponent's technique, he can disrupt the flow of reiatsu that makes it up in order to cause the opponents attacks to lose balance. '''High-Speed Regeneration: Zeliel boasts about having the fastest regeneration speed, being able to heal most injuries just as fast as he recieves them. Besides on his heart, lungs, and brain, which require considerably longer amount of time. Pesquisa: Zeliel can use this ability to track his enemies and guage their combat abilities. Zanpakutō Nebulosa Bailarina (星雲·ダンサー, Spanish for Nebula Dancer) ''is Zeliel's zanpakuto. It takes the form of a regular katana with a violet-colored sheath and a round guard with holes on both the left and right sides allowing a rope to be strung through and hung around Zeliel's waist. : Zelielrelease.jpg|Zeliel's Release Allen-allen-walker-27717817-512-384.jpg|A Full Body View '''Resurrección': The release command is Despidida (lit. Spanish for Farewell). ''To release his zanpakuto Zeliel stabs the blade into his left hand until it reaches the hilt and then a spiral of air surrounds him. When released, his zanpakuto has now and takes the form of a feathery, white-hooded cowl and bears a sleeve of Spiritual Energy that now begins to cover both of Zeliel's shoulders as well as his right arm. In his released state, Zeliel's left arm and hand become covered in slender, black armor and gains razor sharp claws, allowing Zeliel to still be able to combat an opponent's zanpakuto. He now wears a tight black sleeveless bodysuit that bears red markings all across it. Zeliel's mask fragments now leave his ears and become a masquerade-style mask that covers his face from view. When released, Zeliel's usual hairstyle changes from flat to a spikier appearance, giving him a fiercer appearance. : 'Resurrección Special Ability: 'Zeliel's release gives him the ability to control the cosmic forces such as comets, meteors, solar flares, and other aspects to varying degrees. This allows him an extended control over the atmosphere as well, giving him an advantage over opponents that need various elements around them in order to use their abilities as Zeliel is capable of shifting components in the surrounding environment causing the elements needed to change, causing the opponent's abilities to become unstable. *'Enhanced Speed': His speed is increased to the point of where its as if with each step he is teleporting around his foes *'Enhanced Hierro': His hierro is no longer affected by zanpakuto only in their shikai state. An opponent that doesn't know Bankai is an opponent that cannot beat Zeliel in his released form *'Enhanced Spiritual Power': Already possesing a vast ammount of spiritual power, it is increased so much that it can be seen, giving the appearance of a fog covering the area. *'Cero Oscuras:' To use, it requires Zeliel to focus immensely but when fired it is a black cero with a silver outline capable of terrible destruction. *'Cero Estellas''' (Spanish for "Stars Zero"): It is a white cero that takes the form of a seven-pointed star. Each point is able to be controlled as each point of the star begins firing off a Cero in rapid succession before the center of the Star itself releases a massive Cero. This technique allows Zeliel to rid himself of a swarm of opponents with ease and even cause higher level opponents trouble as well. *'Dom Caída' (Spanish for Sun Fall): Zeliel uses the ability of his zanpakuto and focuses the light and heat produced by the Sun onto the opponent before magnifying the intensity of the heat. The magnitude of this technique is capable of instantly incinerating an opponent that doesn't have a proper defense and is even capable of putting out other fire related techniques. **'Dom Caída Cero' (Spanish for Sun Fall Zero): By combining his Cero with his Dom Caida technique, Zeliel is able to produce a much higher variant of the Cero that focuses more on burning through an opponent rather than explosive force, causing the typical defense against a Cero to become ineffective. *'Escenas Graves '(Spanish for'' Grave Scene''): Zeliel pulls down medium sized meteor fragments with tremendous force used to surround the enemy and pin them down before crushing them beneath the sheer numbers. *'Implosión De La Luna' (Spanish for "Implosion Of The Moon"): This is Zeliel's ultimate attack. With it, he creates a massive explosion from his own body that engulfs the entire surrounding area, drawing nearby things into it with the force of a black hole, destroying anything that comes into contact with it. Category:Male Category:Villians Category:Privaron Espada Category:Hollow Category:Arrancar Category:Males Category:Villian Category:Hueco Mundo Resident Category:Former Espada Category:Tier's Espada Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Antagonists Category:Character Category:Characters